


[fanvid] Say Something

by sbisque



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: My latest Connor & Oliver video. It makes me so sad that Oliver ended it and seeing how Connor's been trying to deal with it is what brought about this video.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This angst loaded video is from Connor's POV because I feel it fits with how he's been trying to deal with the break up, trying to 'give up' on Oliver when it's so clear he loves him.

[Say Something (Connor & Oliver fan video)](https://vimeo.com/189862598) from [strawberrybisque](https://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
